


Wolf in the Dark

by AloneShadow



Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blindness, Friendship, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Missions Gone Wrong, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27210559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneShadow/pseuds/AloneShadow
Summary: “Sorry. Blind person here.” He said, blushing, aware that the other could see it.“Are you?” Steve commented skeptically.“Please. America’s ass isn't worth all these troubles,” Tony said, hearing him snort: he made Captain America laugh and he couldn’t even see it.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948396
Kudos: 37





	Wolf in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 2020 Prompt used: N° 26, Blindness

Tony opened his eyes and saw nothing- just pure darkness. _I can move... I’m alive_ , he thought slowly sitting up, trying to stay calm, _It’s just dark... It's ok._

Standing up, he groaned at the pain coming from his shoulder: poking at it with a hand, he felt the fabric wet at touch… But, since he couldn't see what was on his fingers, he refused to think it was blood. 

“JARVIS?” Tony patted on his ear but found no communicator. “Great…” he sighed squinting his eyes, but it was too dark to distinguish anything. “Where the hell am I?”

_“You can't- Tony, wait!”_

Tony remembered Steve yelling at him, as usual, while he was running downstairs to retrieve the Iron Man suit from his car, to help them fight a mysterious, dangerous creature that had appeared out of nowhere, and that SHIELD was having problems to capture. Tony didn’t know what kind of monster it was, but he sure wasn’t expecting it to be a wolf as big as a car, with dark-purple fur. And with expensive tastes, since it decided to hide into a three-floors Italian restaurant. 

Tony was still joking about it, heading to the staircase, when the wolf suddenly attacked, crashing through the ceiling, forcing them to split up from the rest of the team: Steve quickly dragged him away, telling him to stay close because he was useless without his suit…. Well, he didn’t say the last part, but Tony knew he probably thought that. 

Once downstairs, Tony’s memories were confused: he split up from Steve for some reason, and then… Then two bright, red eyes were looking at him and in a second the world turned upside down. And black. 

_All the lights are off down here?_ Tony wondered, proceeding carefully. “Steve?” he called- not too loud, because he had no idea where the wolf was hiding, and the darkness wasn’t helping his nerves. No one answered him... It was very silent and cold there. 

“Cap? A little help here?” he sighed, arms stretched in front of himself, tripping on something that made him fall forward, hands slamming down on a metal surface, something hitting against his knees. Unsure, Tony kept touching it, trying to understand what it was. “Car. It’s just a car…” he sighed in relief, moving his hands down to touch a tire, but, crouching and touching further down, he found something else- something soft, and warm, and the word _WOLF_ flashed into his brain. 

Tony gasped and fell backward, trying to move away, tripping onto so many things until he was back on his feet, completely lost- and then he heard a low groan. Blinking fast, Tony froze, heard another groan, and then, a low _“Damn it”_ made him release a long, nervous breath. “Damn it indeed... Rogers, you scared the shit out of me!” 

“What…?” 

“I thought you were the wolf!” 

Another groan, a tired one. “Do I look like a wolf to you?” 

“I wish I could tell. Do you have a flashlight or something?” 

“No… I don’t need a flashlight.” 

“Oh, so now you can see in the dark?” 

A pause. “Tony, we don’t have time for this…” 

“Of course. Let’s just hunt down a wolf hiding in the dark. If something bite you, yell _found it_.” He said and turned around, hitting something else- another car. “ _Ouch_ \- goddamit!” 

“Stark-” 

“I said yell _found it_!” 

“No, it's- wait-!“ 

Tony was walking away, arms stretched forward again, and his hand slapped hard on concrete, saving him from smashing his face against it, but making him flinch back anyway. 

“Tony!” 

“ **What**?!” he growled angrily. 

“You can’t see?” 

“No, because the wolf fried the electric system!” 

Another pause. “It didn’t…” 

“It didn’t _what_?” 

“I mean, it’s not dark. The lights still work.” 

Tony frowned, then snorted, “Right. Nice try. You almost got me.” 

“It’s the truth. Or else I couldn’t-“ Steve sighed and then said, “You're in front of a pillar. Move a bit to your left. There’s a trashcan.” 

Tony kept looking in the direction Steve’s voice was coming from, and then slowly turned to the left. Stretching an arm, his hand hit something. Patting on it, he could tell it was indeed a trashcan. “You can see?” he then asked, confused. 

“Yes. I just woke up, and the lights are still on...” 

Tony swallowed down, blinking fast. “So I’m blind now? That’s what you’re saying?” 

“I… I don’t know.” 

“It’s pretty clear- to you, at least.” 

“Maybe it’s just temporary. It might have happened after you fall down...” 

“Fall down?” Tony asked, holding onto the trashcan. 

“You wanted to try bypass the security system, but the wolf attacked us and destroyed the floor…We're in the underground parking now.”

"Well, that's where I wanted to go..." 

“We don't have time to search for your suit now. We need to get out of here and search for help.” 

“Good luck with that. I’m not moving from here.” 

“You want to hug that trashcan until backups will find us?” 

“Why not? I like this trashcan. This trashcan is safe.” 

“That wolf is still around.” 

“If you dare to say that you need my help with that monster-“ 

“I do.” 

“Do I look like I can be of any help right now?! You’re the super-soldier here!” 

“I’m stuck.” 

“I don’t ca-“ Tony stopped his rant, “What you mean you’re stuck?” 

“I was fighting the wolf, and- it threw a car on me.” 

“ _A car?_ ” 

Another sigh. “A couple of them.” 

Tony thought for a moment- because the darkness surrounding him forced him to. “Are you hurt?” 

“I'm fine.” 

“Are you bleeding? That’s why you need my help? Are you bleeding to death?” 

“I’m not- ok, nevermind... Just stay there.” 

Tony started hearing little, pained groans, the Captain clearly struggling to free himself, and Tony couldn’t stop the image of Steve bleeding on the floor, injured bad enough to not be able to push a car off… _A couple of them_. 

“Alright, fine, stop… Stop it. I’ll help you, just- stop whatever you’re doing.” Tony barked after hearing a particularly pained gasp, keeping only one hand on the trashcan. “Can you talk at least, or keep groaning, so I don't get lost?” 

“Right, sorry… Uh, turn to the right a bit.”

Tony was already doing it, following the sound of his voice, slowly abandoning the safety of the trashcan.

“Now keep going. Car on your right… Then you’re good.” 

Keeping his hands forward, Tony slowly proceeded- probably walking slower than he has ever done before. 

“I’m here.” 

Tony nodded and tentatively sent an arm down, flinching when a hand grabbed it, but then holding onto Steve’s arm as if his life was depending on it. 

“Ok… You’re fine now.” 

“I’m blind, Rogers. I’m not fine.” He murmured kneeling on the floor, hitting something with one knee, hearing Steve groan. “Was that your head?” 

“My shoulder.” 

“Sorry,” Tony murmured, still holding his arm, looking at nothing. As the silence stretched, he asked, “What is it?” 

“Nothing, I… I was checking you up.” 

Tony’s eyebrows raised. “Do you like what you see?” 

“What?” Steve’s confusion made the other grin. “No, I- I was checking if you’re hurt. I don’t see any wound, but you got a nasty bruise on your temple.” 

“That explains the headache.” 

“And the temporary blindness.” 

“Hopefully,” Tony sighed, moving his free hand forward. “What about you?” he asked patting down on something soft again. 

“ _That’s_ my head,” Steve commented. “I’m fine. I just need you to move the car.” 

“Move the car. Sure. I got it, no problem. Where is it-?” Following Steve’s body with a hand, trying to understand the situation, Tony realized that wasn’t a large bump he was touching, but Steve’s butt and the Captain quickly grabbed his arm. “Sorry. Blind person here.” He said, blushing, aware that the other could see it.

“Are you?” Steve commented skeptically. 

“Please. America’s ass isn't worth all these troubles,” Tony said, hearing him snort: he made Captain America laugh and he couldn’t even see it. 

“This is the car that’s blocking me,” Steve then said, moving Tony’s hand on it. 

With his guide, Tony started picturing the situation. Once free, he moved his hand down the car’s side until it bumped over Steve’s stomach. “Half of you is stuck under the car?” 

“It’s not as bad as you think...” The Captain said.

Tony slowly stood up, moving around while patting the car's hood with both hands; going up, he found the second car, on top of the first one. “Ok, I can see what’s going on… No pun intended.” Tony said turning and crouching, sending a hand out that Steve grabbed after a second. 

“The car up there is almost falling. It just a little push.” Steve said.

Tony was trying his best not to squeeze Steve’s arm- feeling the soldier holding him was enough, but, as soon as that hold started to lessen, he instantly moved to grab it. He couldn’t tell what face Steve was making, and maybe it was better that way. 

“It’s gonna be ok,” Steve reassured him then, placing a hand on his arm.

“How do you know? Have you ever been blind before?” 

“No, but… Even if this is permanent, I’m sure you will find a way to fix it.” 

Tony took a deep breath and nodded. Of course he would have come up with something, _eventually_... But he wasn't ready to think about that possibility right now.

“We just need to get out of here, and then take you to the hospital. I’m sure it’s not permanent.” 

“Don’t jinx it,” Tony commented before standing up, moving both hands on the car again. “Can I climb on the car that’s blocking you?” 

“Yeah, you should be fine on the hood… Be careful.” 

Tony nodded and slowly started to climb: he could tell half of the hood was clear, and so he managed to kneel on it before carefully standing up, holding onto the second car- flinching, as he found it sooner than expected. “Ok… So I just need to push it back?” 

“Yeah, it should come down easily. It’s not very stable.” 

“It won’t fall on you, right?” 

A little laugh, “No, it won’t.” 

“I'll take your word for it,” Tony snorted, finding a safe position before placing both hands on the second car’s hood. “Just- tell me if I have to stop.” 

“Ok.” 

Tony took a deep breath and started pushing, feeling his shoes sliding a bit on the car below. 

“It’s moving,” Steve said.

“Good,” Tony groaned, pushing as hard as he could until he felt the car moving away from his hands. He almost fell, crouching and shutting his eyes as he heard a loud crash, and glass breaking. After everything went quiet again, he jumped when a hand grabbed his arm. 

“It’s me,” Steve reassured him. “You made it. Thanks.” 

Tony nodded, “Can we leave now?” 

“You bet.” Steve laughed, holding his shoulder. They both froze as a low growl echoed around them. 

“Where is it?” Tony whispered. Steve didn’t answer, but his hand was squeezing Tony’s shoulder. “Steve, where?” 

“As soon as I leave you, roll on the left, down the car, and stay there.” 

“What are you going to do?” 

“Just do what I said.” 

“Steve-“ A deep, more powerful growl covered his voice, and then Steve pushed him aside: Tony fell down the car and painfully on the ground, sounds of fighting echoing in the parking, and all he could do was cover his head with both arms while hearing cars crashing all around himself… 

It took him all his courage to stand up and walk away from the fight. Despite he didn’t want to, there was nothing he could do to help Steve at the moment. 

Tony was almost certain he was going in the right direction… That was until he heard Steve screaming his name and then something hit him, knocking him out.

When Tony woke up, the first thing he saw was Steve’s worried face, so much closer than usual. 

As their eyes met, Steve sighed. “Welcome back.” 

“What happened...?” Tony murmured. 

“Seems like the wolf liked you. The moment it saw you running, he ignored me to get to you.” He explained, pressing a piece of fabric on Tony’s forehead. 

“It’s… My charm,” Tony said. “Do I…? Do I miss any limbs?” 

“No, you’re still all in one piece. He just threw you around.” 

“What are you doing…? To my head…?” 

“It's just a cut.” 

“Oh…” Tony breathed out. Blinking, he lifted a hand towards Steve’s face. The soldier stared at it but didn’t slap it away, even letting him touch his cheek. 

“Help is on the way. The medic will be here soon.” The Captain reassured him, frowning as the other was grinning. “What?” 

“I can see,” Tony said, taking a deep breath, moving his hand from Steve’s cheek to rest it on his shoulder. 

Steve's shoulders dropped in relief. Staring at him, he then smiled and asked, “Do you like what you see?” 

Tony opened his mouth, taken aback, and then just closed it, laughing.


End file.
